Uchiha Dai
'Character First Name:' Dai Character Last Name: Uchiha 'IMVU Username:' NamikazeSoudai 'Nickname: (optional)' Hoodie 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 287AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Yonshigakurian 'Height:' 5'1'' 'Weight:' 92pds 'Blood Type:' B- 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' N/A 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality/Behaviour:' Despite being a orphan Dai is a commonly happy child, only sometimes when she is alone does she show signs of a struggling mind. Loneliness is a fear that grew on her after her parents never came home and despite being taken care of from the village, a part of her does feel alone. She is a smart child and quick to adapt to a situation but sometimes can hide behind a veil of silliness to get attention. She has no desire to make fun of people for things that aren't exactly funny and takes no part in the childish act of teasing someone for being different or making a error. 'Nindo: (optional)' N/A 'Summoning:' 'Bloodline/Clan:' Uchiha Clan/ Sharingan 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' Fire 'Element Two:' N/A at moment 'Weapon of choice:' To come 'Strengths' Ninjutsu, Chakra Manipulation 'Weaknesses:' Medical Jutsu, Kyujutsu 'Chakra color:' Black 'Weapon Inventory:' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 8 (16) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 1 set (5) Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 2 (6) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 (3) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 (5) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 5 (10) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): List the other weapons here: Total: 40-something. 'Weapon Styles:' N/A 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Crow Clone Technique - C rank Scattering Thousand Crows Technique - C rank Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technqiue - C rank Fire Jutsus Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique - C rank Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique - C rank 'Allies:' Yonshi 'Enemies:' N/A so far. 'Background Information:' 9-13 Uchiha Dai relatively flew under the radar of the village until she was nine. There was a incident deemed classified by the village leaders that left her parentless, that much is what the public and lesser ranked shinobi know. What the people don't know is that her parents were placed under a powerful genjutsu which purpose was for them to obtain them secret jutsus known to the Uchiha clan from a secret location that only Uchihas could get to, but knowing of the possibility of the danger to come, her parents placed a genjutsu on their daughter which would be activated at a time which they were under their own. The jutsus which they were suppose to get were the kind that were bad to fall into villianious hands and to stop this they would go to the extreme, the genjutsu they placed on their daughter would allow her to kill her parents, which happened. Shinobi of the village, after being alerted to people entering ths Uchiha secret village jutsu room, came to investigate to find Dai sitting down with a blood stained kunai in her hand with her parents lifeless bodies next to her, her eyes said she was under a genjutsu. The young girl was injured, it wasn't a easy battle but the genjutsu her parents placed on her was enough for their daughter to stop them, she was taken away from the scene to the hospital and the genjutsu removed from her. The hidden jutsu room was relocated in top secrecy. She woke up in the hospital and explained to those who awaited to talk to her that she had no memory from a certain point in the night before the genjutsu and when she woke up then in the hospital. It was decided that she was too young at the time to be explained to what happened and left it at that her parents died to protect her and the village, a shinobi's honorable death. Having no relatives who lived in the village, she was set up to live alone in a apartment complex and though she would be checked upon regularally weekly, she begun a life of loneliness. Dai is a skilled youthful kid, she flew through her academy years & exams easily, since the incident with her parents she had distance herself and only recently had begun to seek out the attention and company of others to fill the void in her life. Since she was 10 years old she has practiced her parents Crow Clone Technique, it was one of the highlight moments at her academy test when her clone technique was actually this advance form of it and the clone deformed and flew away into crows. During her training she also picked up two of the most common and early Uchiha clan fire jutsus, Great fireball and Phoenix Sage Fire techniques. The story behind the hoodie she constantly wears is it was the last thing her mother bought her before her untimely and unfortunate death. It reminds her of the time that her mother placed it on her head and kissed her forehead and she often dreams of the memory as she sleeps. At first it wasn't a big thing, just some overly warm hat, now she refuses to take it off, even if it means she has to fight someone to drop the subject, as when she was first in the academy kids soon learned not to tease her about it or try to remove it or else her wraith would come down hard. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))